


Tell me how good I feel

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Underage - Freeform, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 14 and gay. He hasn’t come out to anyone yet either. So when Louis, his sister’s best friend, calls the house. . He assumes it’s her new boyfriend until she tells him that Louis is actually gay. That strikes Harry’s interest and he steals his number from the caller I.D. As they are texting , Harry spots Louis’ yearbook photo and finds him attractive.</p><p>(WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF SHITTY WRITING/FORMATTING, CREATED BY NONE OTHER THAN CRAVELOUIS @ TUBMLR.COM)<br/>No but honestly, if you're reading any of my older work i'd like to publicly apologize right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me how good I feel

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about phone sex prompts because I really liked them and decided to write one. I also know it’s probably terrible. I really have a lot going on and I’m not too happy with the ending result. . But for some reason I feel like all of my energy was drained into writing this. .As usual, Not proof read, im always in a huge hurry to get these done for some reason. Feed back would be lovely and I hope you guys like it! AND IM SO SORRY IT TOOK 487932 YEARS // MIGHT WRITE A PART TWO EVENTUALLY

     Quietly sitting in his bedroom studying and finishing homework for what felt like years, Harry nearly jumps out of his skin when the phone rang loudly throughout the house. His mum was in the garden and Gemma was in the shower. He really hates talking on the phone, but he knows how mad they get when he just lets it ring. .

“ _GOT IT_!” Harry yells, feeling a bit silly because he knew no one heard him.

 

Running downstairs he slides through the kitchen on his socks, swiftly grabbing the cordless phone and slamming it against his ear.

'Hallo?” Harry says causally. He secretly hopes it's a family member asking what he wants for his upcoming birthday. He has an entire list prepared for that certain phone call, actually. Besides, only family members call the land line.

'Hi. . um, This is Louis. Gemma asked me to call her on this number because she was. . saving her phone minutes or something. Is she around?” Louis nervously spouts, almost too quiet to hear over the line.

Harry has never heard of this ‘Louis’ person. His voice is very gentle, and very high pitched. But, why has he never heard of him? Gemma is always talking so loudly about all of her friends.

'No, she's in the shower. um. . Is this her new boyfriend or something?” 

Louis only nervously denies it , laughs, and says he will call again later. It’s settled then.  _This is Gemma’s new boyfriend._.

After going back to studying, Gemma comes out of the shower and struts by Harry’s bedroom.

'Gems! Your  _boyfriend_  called.” Harry explains in a sarcastic voice.

'What?  _who_?” She questions , raising an eyebrow and stepping into his room,

'You can't hide it from me, Why have I never heard of this boy? Louis?' He says wiggling his eyebrows at her, and then Gemma nearly falls onto the floor in laughter.

"Louis?! HAZ! GOOD ONE."

Harry was obviously confused and he felt a bit silly for assuming this guy was her boyfriend, but. . who else would it be? He was almost certain they were. . ‘a thing’ by the way Louis nervously ignored his question about them being together.

'Why is it so funny? Are you leading the poor guy on? Is that why you told him not to call your cell?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her and nearly glaring. Gemma is really good at getting boys to fall for her, and Harry wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or not. .Maybe this was one of those guys?

'Harry, No. He's gay. We're just friends?” Gemma says offended. 

Those words got Harry’s attention. His eyes obviously grew much wider, and a small smile crept upon his face. He too. . was gay. No one knew about it yet, and he didn’t know of a single other boy in school who liked other boys. He wonders how old Louis is, and what he looks like, how tall he is. .  He thinks back at his voice,  remembering how high pitched and slightly raspy it had sounded. Over all, he wonders if Louis would be interested in talking with him, Maybe he could finally come out to someone without being afraid even.

"Oh. . sorry" Harry finally says to Gemma looking at the ground.

"Don’t worry about it Haz, I’ll call him back later. And just in case he calls again. . let him know I’m going out and ill be back in a few hours . .Maybe, be nice to him? He’s had a tough week. He doesn’t really have a lot of friends."She explains back as she walks out and goes to her own room to finish getting ready.

Harry nods and then waits for her to finally leave the house. He bolts downstairs and checks the caller I.D. and finds Louis’ number. He wanted so badly to save it in his own cell phone and text Louis, He wants to be friends with him. . they already have something so personal in common. Instead he puts the phone back after staring at the number, letting it mentally burn in his mind and walks to Gemma’s room in search for a recent year book.

After he finally finished his homework, he looks at the year book and decides maybe he should try and scope out Louis. The whole time he was doing his homework Louis’ small and frail voice was ringing in his head, and he felt like maybe it was a bit weird that a faceless person has him in such a trance. Flipping through the pages with no success in finding Louis, he gave up and pushed himself to just save his number in his phone anyway. He knew it would come off as creepy, maybe he’d get made fun of, maybe Louis would hate him for this, but he just. . really wanted to talk to him. His voice was so sweet and Harry feels like maybe he would listen to it hours on end. He wishes he could switch places with his sister, so he could personally know him, and be close to him. . 

His thoughts of Louis as he was making his way back downstairs were interrupted by the phone ringing. He honestly didn’t think Louis would already be calling back, and he didn’t really want to wait either. So he thought maybe he could hurry this phone call up so he could steal the number and retreat back to his room. 

'Hello?' Harry sighs, not bothering to look at the caller ID. But he becomes tense when he hears  _that_  voice again.

'Hi, I just figured I'd call back. Is Gemma around? I  _really_  need to talk to her. .” His voice was shaky, it sounded like he had just gotten the air strangled out of him.

'Oh, uh. . Hi Louis.” Harry says, forgetting this phone call wasn't for him, but for his sister.

"So . . is gemma there?"

"Oh, sorry. She told me to tell you she’s out." Harry sighs.

Louis begins to apologize but doesn’t exactly hang up or say goodbye. This is why Harry hates phone calls. The fucking silence.

'I guess I should hang up now.' Louis says after several moments of silence. You could tell he wasn't sure why he hadn't already in the first place. As much as Harry truly hated the silence, he didn't want Louis to hang up.

Frantically thinking of something to say he shouts

"I’m gay!" Quickly realizing his error he covers his mouth in shock . Louis snickers quietly over the phone.

"I’m sorry. That wasn’t supposed to come out. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ve ne-" Louis cuts Harry off with a much more cheerful tone than the one he had moments before.

"Hey now. . Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Don’t be afraid to talk to me, you know." Harry can almost put a face on Louis’ body as he imagines him "crossing his heart" at the secret.

"Oh. . so.." Harry’s voice is far more frail than usual, he lowers it into a barely audible whisper. " Do you mind if i text you?"

Louis doesn’t hesitate to shake his head yes, even though Harry couldn’t see him.

"Yes,Yes. Absolutely," Louis says after realizing Harry didn’t get to see his nod.

'Do you have a pen and paper? I can give you my number.”

"Oh, that’s okay. We have caller I.D." Harry says, wishing he hadn’t and just written down the number. He feels like everything he is saying is stupid, a jumbled mess of words that make no sense. Though his words are simple with no hidden context, He feels like a complete idiot.

'Alright then! Text when you get the chance. Let me know when Gemma gets home please.” Louis says before literally waving his little hand , again assuming Harry can see it.

"Will do! I’m Harry by the way! And um. . Thanks for not hating me and keeping my secret. .Bye!" Harry says quickly before hanging up.

He types Louis’ number into his phone with obvious excitement showing through his smile. He literally just had the most awkward conversation of his life, and it paid off. . Maybe talking on the phone wasn’t such a bad thing after all?

Harry didn’t text right away, regardless of how badly he wanted to. Thirty minutes flew by before he broke down and was typing draft after draft for Louis. He finally settled with a simple text, disregarding the four page draft he typed out specifically for Louis, asking questions that were really none of his business.

'Hii Louis! Harry here. xx” 

He presses send and throws himself on his bed awaiting a response. After a few minutes go by, he double checks to make sure it was the right number he sent it to.  Growing frustrated, He sighs and kicks his legs, sending the yearbook into the floor that was so ‘neatly’ tangled in his quilt.

'I'm stupid. He was only being nice to me.” Harry mutters to himself as he leans up and grabs a Yorkshire patty from his side table.

'Sensational' He thought as he took the first bite. 

He is thrown out of the minty trance when his phone dings in multiple strings. Which means he just received more than a few texts. ‘Probably not from him’ he thought to himself as he unlocks his phone. His eyes filled with excitement when all six messages were from Louis. It felt like fucking Christmas, Why on earth would he send so many texts?! What could possibly be in them? He stares at the contact name with no photo for a moment. .’What the fuck does he look like?” He whispers to himself as the opens the first text.

'Hello Harry! We both seemed awkward on the phone so I'll go ahead and ask you some of the things i wanted to ask earlier. .If that's okay?” Was the first text. Harry thumbs at the four page draft of questions to Louis realizing. . he did the same fucking thing, only Louis was brave enough to send it.

'I was wondering. . Are you really gay? If you are, why did you tell me? I mean, I don't mind. . I was just shocked i guess. My next question is”  The text was cut off and he goes on to the next one.

'How old are you? I've seen you once or twice walking to school with Gemma and you look kind of young. I do want to say though, that your. .” next text

"Hair is quite cute.and i know this is creepy but I was glad to talk to you. your voice is deeper than I thought it would be." next text.

"I’m seventeen by the way, I think I live just a few streets over from you. I was going to walk with you and Gemma to school once but for some reason I" next text

"decided not to. I don’t think you’ve really seen me around much. This one time I bought muffins from you at the little bakery on the corner. Do you remember? I was the guy in the grey jumper with a puppy dog on it. . woah, im a creep. Im sorry."

Harry’s smile is so wide he feels like his face might split. However, he doesn’t recall selling muffins to anyone in a puppy jumper that wasn’t an eight year old girl. Then again, some days they get busy at the bakery and Harry gets so over whelmed that he can’t bring himself to make eye contact with anyone. He hates his anxiety more than ever now. .

His smile returns when he realizes he already got Louis’ attention with his bed-head. On top of that he is only 3/2 years older ! While that is no problem to Harry, Louis may feel differently. That kind of worries Harry.

Finally he stops fan girling and texts him back.

'Yea . .um . . im really gay. Ive never told anyone and i guess the reason i so stupidly yelled it to you is because Gemma may have mentioned you were gay. I was excited i guess. knowing i not the only one, i mean. I really didnt mean to tell you so casually, or at all maybe.”

Harry was so wrapped up in explaining he forgot to answer Louis’ other questions.

'Oh yeah, I'm fourteen turning fifteen in three weeks! and yea my curls tend to send the boys my way ;) I bet your jumper does the same thing xx” 

Harry realizes how cheeky he sounds and he doesn’t really regret it either. From what he could tell, Louis may actually be interested. . that was enough for him to — his phone beeps again.

'Christ, I was your age when I came out too. No worries, I wont tell anyone. Have you ever had a boyfriend? or did you just always like men without needing one to realize it?” Another text comes in

"Oh yes. I get a line of boys waiting every time i wear my animal-related jumpers ;) You should try it. A cat would match that crazy ass hair you’re sporting."

Harry giggles to himself because they may or may not have just made their first inside joke.

'No, No one ever liked me back. So yeah, never had a boyfriend. But this one time at my mom's friend's wedding things got kind of heated between me and this other guy. We met up a few times after that but it turns out his friends were teasing him about me and he magically became straight. .'

Harry cringes at the information he typed out, it was sad but true. He lost his virginity to someone who was forced to stay in their cozy closet. Harry didn’t mind keeping it a secret really. But the guy just didn’t want him anymore from what he could see. That caused Harry’s eyes to slightly tear up. He remembers how painful it was at the time.

'No big deal though. I just stopped trying. Maybe a kitty jumper will have that flaming homosexual in him coming back for me! haahaha!”  

Not even a minute went by before Louis texted him back.

'Did you love him?”

Harry thinks for a moment, and no. He didnt.

'Not him, no. The sex was what I loved.” Harry texted. Simply put, no beating around the bush. 

"Oh?" Louis texts back.

The atmosphere got a bit heavy for Harry. He didn’t know how to respond to such a simple text after spilling his first bad ‘relationship’ . 

"TMI?" Harry finally thumbs out. A few more moments of silence and then his phone was beeping twice.

"Not enough information." Harry grinned and then goes on to the next text.

"So you’re not a virgin?"

Harry was in no way a ‘virgin’ . But he didn’t quite know what information Louis wanted to know.

"Not in the slightest. hmm..;) Not enough information? Go on." 

As he awaited the response he glances over at the yearbook slipped to some random page in the floor and spots a familiar name.

‘ _Most likely to succeed : Louis Tomlinson_ " 

Harry nearly falls over when he sees the boy. His hair was feathered over his black framed glasses, eyelashes far too vivid to miss. and god. . that smile.  Harry half crawls out of bed to get a better look. This is the face that goes with that high pitched voice. This is him. This is Louis, and fuck is Harry interested.

He feels a vibration on his foot and hears a muffled beep. So he snatches up the yearbook and grabs his phone. Good god, he has to pry his eyes away from Louis just to read the text message. . from.. _Louis_..

"You know. . just. . Was it that good? You don’t have to answer. I’m just curious." 

Harry was flustered. Louis is fit, How on earth would he honestly be interested in  _his_  sex life?

"You’re curious? Ask away. . but. . My sex life is probably so boring compared to yours. With a face like that, I mean. .You’re fucking gorgeous Louis. Why are you even interested in talking to me?" 

Harry let his thoughts trail off. No matter the subject his mind would point back to how beautiful Louis is. .To be honest he felt a bit insecure. Any man would want Louis and there is no way he could win him over with a dimpled smile and wild curls. He waits a while longer for the next text.

"What brought this on? I’m nothing special.  . and for the record. . You’re cute as hell."

If Harry hadn’t already had a fever from blushing, he certainly does now. In fact, he thinks his face may catch fire at any moment. He continues to stare at the photo of Louis. Maybe getting aroused as he stares at his lips. Forgetting again about his phone. He jumps when he gets another text, even though he hadn’t even responded to the last one yet.

"And you know, maybe im kind of flustered because you’re not a virgin and I got. . mental images in my head.. would you mind , maybe sending a photo? Nothing sexual. Just a casual photo. .?" 

Yep, Harry’s face is on fire. Louis got  _mental images_  of Harry that got him flustered. He imagined Harry having sex. .  His brain almost explodes when he gets up and looks in the mirror.

"Fuck: He said, shaking his hair and adjusting his semi-hard on. He slaps his cheeks a bit to try and lose some of the redness and then poses seductively in front of the mirror. Though he didn’t intend to send that kind of photo yet . . might a well prepare, right?

He pulls his phone up and takes a few photos at different angles, some smiling, some not. He settles on a photo with a slight smirk, and one hand lazily holding his curls out of his half-closed eyes. He nods in confidence when he presses send.

He examines the photo after sending it, hoping it was good enough. He felt attractive but maybe Louis wouldn’t agree. Then he thumbs out another text.

"I want one too! :)" 

He imagines what kind of photo Louis would take of himself. What he would find fitting to send. He bets Louis looks even better in a non-professional environment.

His phone beeps.

"Good god, You’re cute as hell! One minute, Ill send one." 

When Harry opens the next text, he nearly chokes. Though the year book photo was from the year before. . It was definitely him. His glasses were gone and his hair was slightly more messy, even a bit shorter. His cheeks were rosy and his smile looked absolutely perfect. He wants to kiss him so badly. . he wants to be able to look into those so very blue eyes afterwards. 

"You look so soft, Louis. I uh. . sorta kind of want to. . maybe kiss you?" Harry bravely texts. Knowing there is a chance Louis would shun him or just ignore him.

"Ooh! Come on now, You’re making me blush! I look like hell!"

Was what Louis responded with. Fucking hell this boy knew how to flirt. Of course Harry wanted to kiss him. Not only was he the first other gay guy Harry knew, but. . he was fit. God was he fit. On top of that, Louis is flirting right back. Flirting with his best friend’s little brother. .

"Frankly Louis, no. You do not look like hell, and good. At least I’m not the only one blushing. Not even sure why I am, but yeah. Your face kind of makes me blush. a lot."

"Well, Harry. To make it even. .  _your_  face makes  _me_  blush. . a lot. and I wouldn’t be totally opposed to you kissing me. If that wasn’t obvious already ;)”

Harry just got invited to kiss Louis. He is literally melting. He is  _allowed_ to imagine it. . and that’s exactly what he planned to do. He would absolutely imagine Louis hovering over him,placing his thin lips upon Harry’s pink and plump ones. He imagines hands gripping hair and fingers tracing jaw lines. Tongues touching and breathing each other in. .Louis grinding into him as little breathy moans escape their lips. Tasting and feeling the excitement they held in their groins, and not stopping until they are sticky with cum and saliva mixing as they lay side by side catching their breath. Louis now tasting of Harry and vice versa.

"Woah, wait. I can’t think that far ahead. I’m only allowed to imagine a kiss. " Harry reminds himself. There is firmness in his pants now, and he feels so sensitive there. Like the slightest touch would have him moaning so loud his mum in the garden would hear. . Without noticing, he realizes he hasn’t texted back in ten minutes.

"I really would like it if you kissed me, actually." sent nine minutes ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Sent two minutes ago.

"I’m thinking about kissing you. . and stuff." Harry responds.

"What kind of stuff ;)" 

Harry sighs. He’s hard. He’s excited. . he wants Louis. Might as well, right?

"It’s dangerous to imagine kissing you. Got a little too into it i guess, sorry. :("

Louis doesn’t respond for a while and Harry knows he had crossed the line. . that is until he receives a photo.

The text reads:

"You’re not the only one babe xx"

and attached is a photo taken of Louis from above.  Harry could tell Louis’ arms were short and an angle like this was probably difficult to get a good shot. But this photo was good. So so so good. 

Louis was half winking, biting his bottom lip with a smile. You could tell he wasn’t  _trying_  to be sexy. But he failed because his hand was gripping his thigh, in a very delicious way, and his pants were unbuttoned. Harry can see the outline of Louis’ dick, and yep. He really wasn’t the only one.

'Holy shit' Harry responds. Quickly attempting to take another photo for Louis in return. His arms were long enough to get a good angle and he mimics Louis' exact pose and send it without a second thought.

"Hmm. . you look sexy." Louis responds, and then another texts comes in.

"Do you want to do this?"

Fuck yes did Harry want to do this. He was nervous, yeah. Sexting isn’t a big deal. If Louis was actually here he’d probably be vomiting from excitement.

"God. . yes." He responds desperately.  Quickly pushing his pants down his legs. Then he realizes . . his fucking door is open. So he hops across the room, locks the door, and hops back after nearly killing himself because the pants around his ankles got caught on the corner of his bed post. Finally he lies back down, lightly grazing his fingers across his groin.

"So . . tell me exactly what you were thinking about earlier then. ."

Harry blushes, still vividly able to imagine the thoughts.

' I was thinking of pulling you on top of me as we kiss. thinking about your lips on mine as you grind into me. .” Harry bites his lip as he pauses to palm at himself again.

"Thinking about your tongue, and your fingers, how you would taste . . and the look on your face when I take you in fully, the sounds you’d make as you cum, moaning out my name against my neck as you grip tightly onto my hips causing bruises…"

Harry moans at the images as they replay in his mind, not hesitating to press send and work his fingers under the elastic of his boxer briefs, swiftly pulling them down to his ankles.

"Shiiit" Louis responds, and before Harry could even think of something to say back to him, his phone was ringing. It was Louis, and without saying a word he places the phone next to his ear on the bed.

"Fucking hell you’re so hot. I can’t even imagine how good it would feel for you to take me fully. Your words are already enough to make me want to fuck you senseless." 

Harry doesn’t know how Louis can form a coherent sentence, but he doesn’t mind. His voice is so sexy, much much more raspy than before. Harry’s dick twitches each time he hears Louis breathe through the phone.

"Are you touching yourself?"  Harry sighs out as he grips himself and lazily strokes, flicking his wrist at the head.

"Yeah. . yeah I am. Keep talking. . keep going. .please."

Harry begins to hear the faint sound of slapping on Louis’ end. He wants to see how loud Louis can get just off of his words. Harry is throbbing, He wants Louis’ fingers stretching him out so badly. Teasing him, making him beg. The thought makes Harry speed his rhythm, grunting lightly as he feels the pre come drip from  his head and onto his fingers.

"Louis.. i. . I want your fingers. Really really want them." Harry pants desperately, hand moving even faster as heat pools in his stomach. He can hear a breathy moan come from the older boy. Harry gets goosebumps at the sound. The image.

He wants to finger himself open so badly, and to let Louis hear his needy whines to be fucked into the mattress. .But he can’t. He only has one free hand.

"Gimme a sec" Harry whispers, lying the phone on the bed and flipping onto his stomach. He puts Louis on speaker phone, but turns the volume down to what he hopes is only loud enough for him to hear. 

He arches his back and sticks his ass in the air, wiggling it a bit before sticking his fingers in his mouth, thoroughly coating them before teasing his entrance. He wasted no time though, swiftly thrusting one finger to the knuckle in and moaning in relief.

"Fuck.."Harry sighs into the phone as he thrusts his finger in and out again.  ’uhnng’ 

"Are. . you fingers yourself?" Louis sighs in excitement followed by a light ‘fuck . . ’ Harry can hear the crack in his voice and the slapping of his hand pumping himself speed up even more.

Louis is letting light and raspy moans fall from his lips every few seconds, and each time Harry makes a strangled breath Louis only moans louder, and pumps harder.

"How many fingers? Christ."

Harry moans as he pulls out and licks his index finger along with the others again, quickly moving to tease his entrance again.

"About to be two. . God, Tell me how good I feel, please." He could barely get the words out before he pushes in and the pads of his fingers brush against his prostate. God bless who ever chose for him to have such longer fingers.

After a long pornographic string of moans, he can literally hear Louis shaking through his breath as he tries to contain himself to talk Harry through it.

"D— " A strangled grunt.

"Do you like my fingers fucking you? You do, Don’t you?You love having me finger you open, teasing you until you beg me to fuck you."

Harry moans loudly at his words, closing his eyes and imagining Louis’ fingers instead of his own. He speeds up, pressing his fingers into himself relentlessly, pressing his face into the mattress.

"Fuck—nng-yes. I want you so bad." Harry moans against the bed.

"Good boy, so good. Let me hear you babe. Ask me to fuck you." Louis says smoothly, Loving how needy Harry has become.

Harry couldn’t speak. He only moans Louis’ name loudly. Probably louder than he’d like. Harry was close, shaking as he struggled to pump his fingers at a steady rhythm. 

"Are you going to come baby? Don’t come yet." Louis moans, picking up the pace with his hands, grunts over flowering the phone line as they work at themselves.

Harry was so close, His fingers hitting the right spot each time. Bucking his hips into the mattress as he continues to moan and contain his orgasm. He wanted to cry, it felt so good. Then he hears a broken moan.

"Come with me. ." and just like that, he almost violently lunges his fingers in and out, a string of drawn out moans of obscenities, and Louis’ , and so good’s spill from his lips as he comes harder than he ever as. Feeling it come in pulses between himself and the mattress.

He thinks maybe Louis dropped his phone because he can only hear muffled moans, followed by Harry’s name and the a startled “shit!”

Recovering from the high, Louis’ voice is close again. 

"That was intense. ." He says breathless and trying to clear his throat.

"So good you dropped your phone. . " Harry jokes. 

He wishes Louis could hold him and kiss him now. . He feels so alone opening his eyes to a phone and not a boy.

After a few second of panting and giggling, Louis speaks.

"So. . I have twelve new texts and. . you and your sister are the only ones who have this number. .is she. . uh, home?" 

Harry’s eyes widen when his eyes reach his bedroom door, which had a small piece of paper slipped through the crack at the bottom. .

"Give me a second. . " Harry whines as he stumbles to the door. Yep. She’s home.

"Not exactly the way you should have came out Haz. You were loud, and so was your um. . phone. Tell Louis I said Hi. Oh, and don’t worry. I wont tell mom. . "

"Uh, Yeah Louis, she’s home. . um. shit." Harry sighs, covering his face with the note. Not quite able to hold back a very unnerved smile.

Louis nervously laughs.

"Should I be afraid?"

"I don’t even know. . I’ll take care of it, okay? Harry says awkwardly, scratching his head.

"On another note, Harry. Do you maybe wanna go see the new Monsters Inc with me tomorrow? We can. . get Gemma’s blessing. ."

Harry bites his bottom lip in a smile.

"Yes, yes please. ."


End file.
